


2019的色彩

by In_fridge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 2019年高考盲狙北京卷 材料二 双贞
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Kudos: 2





	2019的色彩

**Author's Note:**

> —cp双贞，无差，cp感淡薄，可能有大写加粗的OOC
> 
> —模仿了一点喜欢的太太的文风，虽然不知道她能不能看到……总之对不起请原谅我_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__
> 
> —全文约1200字左右，微妙的超出了高考范围又没有很长，但是可以快速读完也是好事
> 
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> —【含有fgo主线第二部序章程度的剧透】
> 
> ↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑

世界末日没有在2012年来临，是件好事，然而却在17年姗姗来迟，又在19年再次造访，比分手之后想求你复合的粘人女友还麻烦。

以前是在迦勒底，外边是南极，一大片一大片的雪白让贞德不禁开始怀念故乡的麦田。现在全世界都和迦勒底外边似的雪白了，虚数潜艇不管去哪儿都好像在原地踏步。不比被毁灭的迦勒底，虚数潜艇的空间小得很，贞德也不再想着能从厚厚的装甲上看出什么花来，就和大家所有人一样长时间保持着灵体化状态——说来好笑，明明这才是从者日常的状态，可习惯了以往有自己房间在走廊打闹去食堂点餐的日子之后，连正常也显得不正常起来了。

黑贞德不一样，她敲着装甲车的墙壁、好像这样就能对它起什么作用一样对全白的世界大发雷霆。喊着早知如此就让那些个什么魔神柱把世界烧干净了还来得爽快，你们人类就是喜欢烧些什么，好歹这比被不知道哪来的其他人用雪淹死来得有趣的多。话毕还得加上一句，如果你们想试试看点燃这地球，我觉得我和那家伙还算是不错的燃料。

若是贞德遇见了另一个自己在其它人面前唱这出戏她就会现身打断，把易燃物拉进休息室里冷静一会。每次贞德都想着要责备一番那个自己，但黑贞德嘴上说的不客气，也还是尽职尽责地完成每一项任务，尝试拯救这一片雪白，这些都被所有人看在眼里。所以贞德看着她抛出一些不痛不痒的话题：要不要试试看绑个新发型，吉尔不知道怎么样了，我知道你最近也很努力。

最后黑贞德有些生气又有些悲伤的大叫起来，用不知从哪学来的低俗法语形容那个和自己一样的名字，说贞德就是个笨蛋，傻瓜，阿米巴原虫，法国已经没有了，栋雷米也没有了，再也没有金色的麦田给你个蠢货或者我个傻子在里面乱跑了！这外边就是一大片的雪白，连我的火焰也烧不化的冰雪。

可是你和我一样在尝试拯救，拯救这个世界，你能够——

不，我只是在报复，报复你和你的世界。

黑贞德手指着白色的自己的胸口，她还记得在火焰中那儿进行的最后一次跳动是什么感觉。

我是复仇者，我不想拯救什么东西，我只需要摧毁和破坏，要是我失去了仇恨和憎恶，我就什么也不是了，不是你，也是不是其它的谁。

金色的眼眸低垂下去被掩盖在白色的发丝之间，黑贞德拉开一个狂放的笑容任由对方肆意观察自己脸上的表情。

我只是不能失去你和法国这个复仇的对象。

贞德回她一个和她差不多但更温柔些的笑容，同一人的同一张脸上能展现的情绪是如此多变令人惊奇。

我不能理解也不能接受你的复仇，但我可以为你祈祷。你知道……你不只是一个复仇者……你还是我的朋友，是一同战斗的伙伴。

黑贞德用尽生平最大的力气翻了个白眼，赢得贞德更灿烂的微笑。

我不打算承认什么。我只是觉得——呃——。

比栋雷米的晴空更深邃幽蓝的眼睛装满了疑惑转过来望向黑贞德。

我觉得我现在讨厌死白色了，你也是，外边也是，或许我得想办法去染个发。

其实还有一句话是丢下一句话匆匆就灵体化的从者憋在心里没有说出来的，那时没有人发现，后来也没有，只有那一时刻在虚数潜艇内狂奔的灵体化的黑贞德知道自己想说的还有更多。

也许应该是和你一样的比麦田更灿烂的金色。


End file.
